


Set a fire in my head tonight

by ceciliawriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Trouble by Halsey</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set a fire in my head tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Trouble by Halsey

_Would you bleed for me?_

His lips bite deep into mine, blood slowly leaking out from the chapped flesh. His skin everywhere, covering me, my nails dragging bright red tracks down his back.

 _Lick it off my lips like you needed me?_

He licks the blood up eagerly as though he wants to take even more of me. To take what flows in my veins keeping me alive. Will he ever be content to stop filling me?

_Would you sit me on a couch?_

Anyone could walk in and see our bodies tangled together. See the desperate way I cling to him. The way his thrusts rock my entire frame. 

_With your fingers in my mouth?_

I can feel him deep inside of me, so deep because tomorrow we’ll split ways for as long as it takes for dreams to come true. Even though we have everything we could want here, right now, he still wants more then I can give.

_You look so cool when you’re reading me._

His teeth graze my neck, I push myself down and throw my head back to give him better access. Maybe if this is the best we’ve ever had he won’t leave with that awful blank look he has now.

_Lets cause a little trouble._

All the memories of us are carved in to our skin, all the midnight trips to the beach to watch the stars. All the classes missed for just a dirty closet to pleasure each other in. All these thing will be there when he takes someone new to his bed.

_Oh you make me so weak._

If he’d stay I know we’d never part ways, if only he be could content with our little world instead of needing to create a new one.

 _I bet you kiss your knuckles right before they touch my cheek._

When he goes and promises to come back with shallow smiles through screens I will know he’s gone for good. I’ll break apart and he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what POV do you think it is. Comments and kudos are the best. My Tumblr is @lustingformichael


End file.
